


Des poneys des ours des dragons oh my!

by malurette



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Apples, Drabble Collection, Gen, Racing, not sure how to tag this one, squeezing juice
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics variées ;<br/>1ère vignette : Twilight et Rainbow Dash, La Course Pour les Nuls.<br/>2ème : Apple Bloom, Une vocation.<br/>3ème: Applejack et Rarity, Du jus foulé au sabot, traditionnellement.<br/>4ème: Rainbow Dash, Relever un défi sans défi sans réfléchir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twilight & Rainbow, La Course pour les Nuls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La théorie et la pratique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La course pour les nuls  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
>  **Personnages :** Twilight Sparkle  & Rainbow Dash  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hasbro & Faust, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ménages-toi !" »  
>  d'après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
>  **Note/Continuité :** inspiré par _Fall feather friends_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ménage-toi un peu si tu veux finir cette course, conseille Twilight.

En pure perte Rainbow balaie ses conseils d'un coup d'aile.  
\- Je veux et je vais gagner cette course. Et je ne vais pas ménager non plus les autres participants.  
\- Rainbow, c'est un marathon. Une course d'endurance. Tu ne tiendras jamais toute la durée à pleine vitesse.

Plus Twilight insiste, plus Rainbow se cabre.  
\- Je cours toujours à pleine vitesse. Je ne serais pas _Dash_ sinon !  
\- En sprint bien sûr, mais là... 

Là, Rainbow est déjà partie bille en tête.  
\- Le ménage, c'est bon pour les lavettes !


	2. Apple family, Vocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vendre des pommes ça n’est pas sorcier. Si ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une vocation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
>  **Personnages :** Apple Bloom et Applejack  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Faust & Hasbro, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu m’apprendras avant ? »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité :** Call of the Cutie  
>  **Note :** les catastrophes culinaires sont empruntées à Sweetie Belle, mais pourquoi en aurait-elle l’exclusivité ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tu m’apprendras à vendre des pommes ? demande Apple Bloom, enthousiaste.

Toute la famille est dans les pommes depuis des générations : logiquement, son talent spécial à ele aussi doit d’y trouver aussi. Elle est une catastrophe culinaire, elle n’est pas assez forte pour faire tomber toutes les pommes mûres d’un pommier d’une seule ruade, mais il y a d’autres moyens de se rendre utile à la ferme. Tout le monde s’accorde à la trouver mignonne, alors elle doit avoir ses chances pour séduire les clients.

Hélas, Applejack ne peut pas répondre.  
\- Y’a rien à apprendre, tant que tu sais compter.


	3. Rainbow Dash, Trop vouloir gagner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relever un défi sans défi sans réfléchir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À trop vouloir gagner  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
>  **Personnage :** Rainbow Dash  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hasbro & Faust, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’était un pari. »  
> d’après d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’était un pari stupide, Rainbow Dash pouvait le reconnaître, mais une fois lancé elle ne pouvait pas résister à l’appel de le relever, et bien sûr ensuite il n’était plus question de se dédire. C’était plus fort qu’elle. Elle savait qu’elle était la meilleure et ça ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu’elle s’assure que tout le monde soit au courant.  
Tant pis si c’était risqué. Son honneur était en jeu.

Au moins, elle s’est assurée que leur petite compétition ne mettra personne en danger. Leurs spectateurs et témoins de son triomphe ne risquaient rien, que l’éblouissement devant ses prouesses.


	4. Rarity, Foulé au sabot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du jus préparé traditionnellement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Foulé au sabot  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
>  **Personnages :** Applejack, Rarity, le gratin de Canterlot  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Faust & Hasbro, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et surtout qu’il soit obnubilé par un chasseur refoulé. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Avertissement :** vaguement kinky  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Foulés au sabot, de la façon la plus traditionnelle, les fruits de chez Sweet Apple Acres donnent les meilleurs jus qui soient. Tout le monde à Ponyville et dans les campagnes environnantes le sait !

Maintenant, soupire Applejack, si ça pouvait se savoir aussi à Canterlot, ça ferait du bien à leurs affaires. Malheureusement, cette bande de snobs qui ne sait pas ce qui est bon et naturel, trouve l’idée… sale.  
Rarity pourtant s’est laissé dire que dans certains cercles très select il y a des étalons qui paieraient une fortune pour voir une jolie pouliche faire une telle démonstration en privé.


End file.
